Even Though
by TOWTLS
Summary: Blaine walks into Warbler practice with a guitar. Whatever could he be planning? Set before Kurt and Blaine get together. Sorry for the fail at this summary. :  R&R!


So . . . this is a little story I wrote a while ago and I just wanted to post it for fun. It takes place very soon after the GAP indecent in GLEE. I do not own the song, "Even Though"; it belongs to the magnificent Darren Chris. Also, I don't own these characters. Rated T for boy kissing. :) Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Even Though<strong>

(Kurt's POV)

I dragged myself into Warbler rehearsal after a particularly trying day of classes. I was exhausted and ungracefully flopped onto a couch, wishing I were in my dorm room.

Then, Blaine walked in.

Naturally, I forgot my "issues" and sat up. As my heart fluttered, I offered a sweet, "Hi Blaine." To which he responded with a smile and began to walk towards me. He set down his guitar and came to sit on my left, his back to my shoulder, legs on top of the couch.

Wait . . . guitar? Why did Blaine have a guitar with him?

My thoughts, however, vanished as he offered an enthusiastic, "Hey Kurt!" He must have noticed my fatigue, for he continued, "You look sleepy."

"Why, yes, Blaine, I am extremely tired. _I_ should be the one lounging on the couch. I have an Advanced Math test tomorrow and I'm stressed. Can we just get school coffee after rehearsal? I need caffeine, but I don't think I have time to go out." I looked at him with a hopeful glance.

"Sorry but no," he bluntly stated, a smile rising on his face. "I have plans, and they may or may not involve you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

Before I could question him further, the gavel sounded to start rehearsal. I watched Blaine quickly get up and whisper something to the senior heads that I couldn't make out. They nodded in approval, and Blaine smiled, walking over to reoccupy his seat next to me.

Over the next forty-five minutes, I, like the other Warblers, practiced do-whopping behind Blaine, which I found very tiring. The only thing that kept me awake was listening to his mesmerizing voice.

(Blaine's POV)

Although I was singing, my mind was definitely elsewhere. I was thinking about Kurt – his beautiful voice and perfect hair and perfect skin and everything about him.

I sang out the last line of "Funhouse" by P!nk and received, as usual, pats on the back by many Warblers.

Suddenly, Wes banged the gavel and began to speak:

"Awesome rehearsal today guys! We're ending a bit early today because Warbler Blaine would like to share something with you. Come up here, Blaine!"

As everyone applauded, nerves started to kick in. I walked over to pick up my guitar and went to stand in front of the group. With a slight quiver of my voice, I spoke:

"Hey everyone. You all know that I sometimes write music and that's why I have my guitar up here. I wrote this over the weekend while I was sitting in my room, alone, thinking about the GAPtastrophe, which shall, hopefully, never be mentioned again. Anyways, I was thinking about everything and I realized something; so, here we are. This song is called "Even Though," and it's . . . it's for . . . Kurt."

(Kurt's POV)

Oh. My. Gosh. Blaine looked straight at me and a rosy blush arose on both of our faces. Blaine Anderson wrote a song for me? The other Warblers wore sly grins and looked from me to Blaine. Then, he started strumming his guitar, never dropping his gaze as his voice rang out:

"_Even though I was blind before_

_I've realized there is so much more_

_And it was always deep down in the core of me_

_I know it now"_

Is he really saying that I think he's saying? Maybe I'm just thinking too much. But friends don't write and nervously dedicate songs to each other. Or do they?

"_Even though it seems too much to take_

_There's a feeling I can't seem to shake_

_I feel like I am reading the signs _

_Cause you know that I'm coming around"_

His smile widened as he jammed out on the guitar and started to walk towards me before finishing his song:

_"Even though I felt it from the start,_

_Its only now, we're beating with one heart._

_I'm sure that now it's the time_

_Cause I know that I'm,_

_The sun is starting to shine._

_Cause I know that I'm,_

_I'm coming around."_

My heart was practically thumping out my chest. Then, Blaine looked up at me and asked, "Kurt Hummel, will you do me the great joy of being my boyfriend?"

The Warblers started up a steady chant of "YES! YES! YES! YES!" It was as if they didn't know the extremely obvious answer! I decided to play with everyone a bit. I folded my arms across my chest and bluntly stated, "Well . . . I'll have to consider the pros and cons of a relationship with you first."

The room went dead silent.

(Blaine's POV)

WHAT? Did I just make a complete fool of myself? Does Kurt not like me? I waited extremely impatiently for Kurt to talk:

"Let's start with the pros, shall we? One: I would be dating the guy who I've been interested in from the moment he found me in the hall. Two: I would be in a relationship with one of my best friends. Three: I would be romantically involved with a totally awesome singer, actor, and dancer."

A smile resurfaced on my face as I realized what he was doing.

"Now for the cons," he continued, "I would go back to being alone, daydreaming about a relationship with you." The Warblers began to chuckle as they all caught on. "Of course I want to be your boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. How could I not? Especially since you just serenaded me with an original, beautiful song!"

Suddenly, his lips gently touched mine and there were, well, fireworks. Yeah, I know it's cheesy and cliché, but there's really no other way to explain how awesome it was. The Warblers began cat-calling, but I hardly noticed.

I was kissing Kurt Hummel. He wrapped his arms behind my neck, and our lips moved fiercely together. So much for baby penguin! I grasped the front of his blazer and pulled him closer to me, trying to remember this moment. I didn't even notice when the cat-calls subsided and were replaced with awkward coughs.

Much to my dismay, Kurt noticed, and his lips left mine.

We simply stared at each other, both smiling, both flustered from, well, each other.

Wes cleared his throat and announced, "That was adorable, and I hope you guys know how happy we are for you. We knew you guys would get together soon enough."

"Yeah," Thad said, "By the way, Jeff, you owe me money! I told you Kurt would be the one to kiss Blaine."

"You bet on which one of us would kiss the other first? Really guys?" Kurt asked with disbelief.

"You are correct, Kurt. I always had faith in you," Thad retorted.

"Thanks guys!" I sarcastically told them. And with that, I took Kurt's hand, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ So, tell me what you think please. I'll take the positive and negative. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
